


Inner city pothead English teacher

by SelfawareShipper



Series: Music on-shots [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Jeremy and Matt are brothers, Jeremy's 19, M/M, Matt's 15, Sugar baby Jeremy, Teacher Ryan, drug dealer Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: "My student is my dealer's brotherAnd Don't know what I'm gonna do But I'm probably gonna get high"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the songs "inner city basehead history teacher" by AJJ. 
> 
> A link to that: https://youtu.be/O5ROsfaVNiY

It wasn't even a minute into the movie before Jeremy was on his lap. Ryan laughs under his breath, resting his hands almost automatically on the younger man's waste. Jeremy gave him a weird little closed mouth grin, and before Ryan could react he was connecting their lips. Ryan hummed, feeling Jeremy's mouth open against his. Though instead of the invading tongue he expected, his mouth was suddenly full of smoke. It's took Ryan a second too long to figure out just what was happening, already fairly high from earlier. Though when his mind fully processed the pleasant invading heat, his breath in, and held it until his lungs hurt. He chuckling slightly as he breathes the smoke out between them, smiling lazily.

“Thanks for that.” Ryan's said quietly.

“Call it a free sample.” He muttered back. Bringing their lips together again for a proper kiss, slow and hard. Jeremy ground down into him, legs squeezing Ryan's hips, and Ryan's growled into his mouth. Taking him by the hips and dragging him closer before his hand sunk down to grab at the smaller mans ass.

“I'm home!” A voice said, walking into the room and Ryan froze at just how strangely familiar it was. The footsteps stopped as he walked full in the room and surprised embraced little yelp followed “Oh shit… uh… sorry bro, I di-” the voice cut itself off as Jeremy rolled off Ryan and the two locked eyes. Ryan's heart stopped, because he recognized that pimply face and greasy red dyed hair anywhere. Standing in front of him was Matthew Brag, one of his third period students, though you wouldn't know it from how few times he's actually attended class. Judging by how pale Matt suddenly was, he recognized Ryan too.

“I thought you were staying at Andy's tonight?” Jeremy asked casually, like the 15 year old hadn't just walked in on him being groped by someone almost twice his age.

“I-I… uh… yeah, his mom was being weird… I left.” Matt muttered, still staring at Ryan before realizing what he was doing and choosing instead to look anywhere but at his horrified teacher. “I'm going to my room.” Matt said abruptly and Jeremy chuckled under his breath, dragging a hand though his faded purple hair. Ryan sat statue still, staring at the wall in absolute shock. 

“Whoa dude, chill out, it's just my brother. Not like this is the first time he's walked in when I have “guests”” Jeremy shrugged, glancing back at matts closed door before flinging himself back on Ryan's lap. Ryan was in a quite panic, his student saw him like this, saw him with someone so much younger and… oh god.

“Does your brother know you deal?” Ryan asked suddenly and Jeremy looked taken aback.

“I mean, yeah, it's a small apartment and he has the only room, so like, it's been hard for him not to I guess. Wish he didn't so he'd stop trying to steal my weed.” Jeremy shrugged and Ryan felt like he was about to scream. All that ran though his mind was that he was, almost definitely, about to get fired. The whole school was going to know, hell, his friends probably already do. Ryan's willing to bet he's in there right now texting them all about it. “What's wrong, man? And if you're about to judge me or some shit, I'd like to see you try to fucking raise a 15 year old by yourself. I'll have you know-” Ryan cut him off before he could send himself into a rage.

“No no no… it just… he saw me and…” Ryan was having trouble finding words. Jeremy just laughed.

“He's not a fucken snitch man. Besides, you're the only reason he's got an Xbox one Mr. big spender, he's should be protecting you at all costs.” Jeremy grinned, and Ryan tried to give a weak smile back, but his mind was running too fast. Going over each and every one of matt's friends in his mind. Alfredo wouldn't be a problem, or Andy, they were both too big of suck up to start spreading rumors. Then there's that Larry kid, despite being in his first period class, Ryan only thinks he's seen him once, it's possible he's not even in school enough to start talking. Then there was Trevor, the amount of time Ryan's broken up fights caused by rumors Trevor had made up makes Ryan skin crawl, if the kid likes telling lies, there's no way he's not going to sink his teeth into this juicy truth. He's so fucked.

“Hey look at me.” Jeremy's voice cut through his thoughts, and he glanced over, locking his eyes to the man sitting on him. “You're gonna be fine man, he's a good kid, he's not going to say anything.” Jeremy said, giving Ryan a genuine smile. “I'm sorry I didn't warn you he was coming, I really thought he'd be over at his friends all night… how about I make it up to you. You know, for the scare.” Jeremy grinned, and suddenly Jeremy was slipping down his body and onto his knees, his hand resting on the older man's crotch. suddenly Ryan found himself in able to think, too busy staring down as jeremy grinned up at him, licking his lips before grabbing Ryan's zipper.


	2. Parent-teacher

Months passed and Jeremy had been right, his brother didn't say anything. Things simply returned to normal, though it seemed Matt was showing up to class much less. Ryan really couldn't say he blamed him. It must be awkward coming into class to see the man he knows is banging his sibling most nights of the week. So even though He hated seeing any of his students fail, he wasn't about to start pressing Matt to stay after class.

after a while, Ryan almost forgot that Matt and Jeremy were related. He saw the teen every now and then. Whether it be in class or at Jeremy's. But neither of them ever brought up anything. They both had just decided to forget about it. 

Then parent-teacher conferences came up.

The night had been going well. He'd only been yelled at by one parent so far, And hadn't seen anyone cry yet. All and all one of his smoothest parent-teacher conferences. That was until he heard a familiar voice from outside his door.

“L-listen I don't think Mr.haywood is even here still.” Matt pleaded and Ryans heart sank.

“You're not getting out of this that easy buster.” Jeremy's laugh filled the room, confirming all his fears. He suddenly had the urge to crawl under his desk. 

“J wait, I uh-” the teen didn't manage to get through his sentence before Jeremy was standing in the doorway, looking at Ryan with wide, clearly confused eyes. Matt looked like he was about to turn and run, a sentiment Ryan fully understood.

“Hello Mr. Dooley” Ryan sighed. Somehow hoping Jeremy wouldn't recognize him, Despite having seen him less than 24 hours ago. Jeremy just looked dumbfounded for a few more moments before breaking into a fit of laughter.

“Are you fucking kidding me” he managed to wheeze out between laughs. Ryan felt a blush burn through him, coloring his skin bright red.

“C-can you please keep your voice down” Ryan muttered. Choosing to look down at his hands instead of at Jeremy. Though he heard him walk towards him.

“I don't think I've ever heard you call me “Mr.dooley” Jeremy grinned, sitting down on Ryan's desk. ”i like it.”

“I was going to tell you.” Ryan lied, glancing up but still not meeting Jeremy's eyes. Behind them Matt was trying to creep his way out of the room. 

“Oh shut the fuck up, no you weren't.” Jeremy laughed. “Matthew get your ass in here, don't think you got out of this” he called behind his shoulder when Matt was halfway through the door.

“And close the door please,” Ryan said. Matt slumped his shoulders and closed the door, kicking his feet as he walked over to the desk to stand next to his openly amused brother. 

“You're failing my brother?” Jeremy said, giving Ryan and accusatory look. 

“He stopped showing up to class.” The oldest man said honestly, glad the focus was at least somewhat off him and on to Matt. Jeremy turned his eyes on to his younger sibling looking unimpressed.

“what was the one thing I told you to do?” Jeremy asked. 

“pass all my classes,” Matt muttered

“Not get honors, just fucking pass. I'll take a D kid, it's not a lot to ask for. Can you do that?” Jeremy sighed. 

“Yeah,” Matt said low. Scuffing his feet. 

“So here's what's going to happen. You” Jeremy pointed at his brother. “Are going to work your ass off till you get your grade up, and I mean at least a C. Until then I'll be taking your Xbox.”

“But J!” Matt complained.

“Nope quite, you did this to yourself,” Jeremy said firmly And Matt sighed slumping in his seat. “And you” Jeremy pointed at Ryan, making him jump. “I'm not your wife or whatever, I don't need to know about your personal life. But if it's about my family you better fucking tell me.” His voice was serious.

“Of course.” Ryan nodded in agreement. Honestly just relieved Jeremy wasn't just kicking him to the curb.

“Good. Now for the important question, are there cameras in here?” Jeremy grinned leaning over the desk a little. The look in his eyes made Ryan blush. 

“N-no,” he said.

“Guys come on” Matt sighed. Jeremy laughed but otherwise ignored his brother as he leaned over to kiss Ryan. Grabbing him by the shirt to pull him closer. when the kiss broke matt was facing the other way, muttering about how gross theywere.

“Oh chill out, he'll make it up to you when he buys dinner tonight. Won't you rye?” Jeremy grinned at Ryan.

“Uh yeah, I got it.” Ryan nodded, and Jeremy sat up, starting towards the door, giving Ryan one last w grin before turning back down the hall. Matt awkwardly following. 

Ryan was left feeling like he was just hit by a tornado and came out the other side fine. Jeremy really was one hell of a guy.


End file.
